In Internet based map services, locations may be tagged by users, using tags sometimes referred to as “placemarkers.” After creating a tag at a given location, a user may enter a name for the tagged location, and categorize the location by location type, such as park or restaurant, for example. Some location tagging services also enable a user to tag the location with feedback, for example by selecting a “like” or “heart” feedback option. However, these feedback options are constrained to a few predefined types of feedback tags. By constraining users to only select between a few different predefined feedback tag options, these services limit the ability of users to express a full range of human reactions.